


Girl Wanna Play

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Bring Back The Porn Challenge, Character of Color, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither of them were ready to call it a night just yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Wanna Play

Gisele smirked as Han led her by the hand to his car. They had just left some rich guy's party they'd crash out in Paris and, despite the late hour, neither of them were ready to call it a night. 

For once, driving didn't hold either of their interests. Not when Han had parked the car high above somewhere so they were surrounded by the beautiful lights of Paris. Not when Gisele straddled Han's lap, her glittery golden dress pooled around her waist as she rocked herself on Han's cock. Not when Han held Gisele close, kissing her as if this was their last night on Earth. 

Han's hands roamed over Gisele's backside before moving forward to cup her breasts. She moaned through their kiss and broke away to take in a breath of air. 

Han grinned and tweaked a nipple between his fingers. "Something the matter?" 

Before Gisele could answer, Han rocked his hips upward, slamming into her pussy. Her words came out garbled and she glared at Han's smug expression. "Is that how you're going to play it?" she asked. 

"Maybe." 

Gisele bent her head to suck at Han's earlobe. She kept one hand on his shoulder for balance while the other hand slipped down to lightly scratch at his abs. Like any good thief, she knew her target's weaknesses and Han couldn't help but groan at the touch of Gisele's nails against his skin. 

She wasn't done, however. Gisele lifted herself up until the head of Han's cock was the only thing inside her before twisting and grinding down at a slow pace. 

Gisele pulled herself away from Han's ear and smirked down at him. "I'm not finished with you yet. I have the whole night to keep you busy." 

"For you? I'll spend a lifetime doing this." Han let out a chuckle and surged up to capture Gisele's lips in another passionate kiss.


End file.
